


Hold On Tight

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Blind Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a terrible injury, Sonny is there for Will--whether Will likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that was bouncing around in my head, and I just had to write it down. I may write more in this particular universe...if the urge strikes me. It was fun to play around with.

Sonny's breath caught in his throat as Will--escorted by his Grandma Marlena--walked through the door. Step One of the plan was done.

Sonny had been manning the counter, but he immediately handed his cloth over to Gemma and untied his apron, eyes fixed on Will the entire time. It was time for Step Two.

He locked gazes with Marlena just about the time it became apparent that Will had figured out where he was.

"Grandma? Are we at Common Grounds?" Sonny clearly heard Will ask, his tone one filled with horror.

"Yes," she told him calmly. "And will you look at the time? I forgot I had a meeting. I've got to run."

"Grandma!" Will protested.

"Sonny?" Marlena gently pried Will's hand from her elbow and placed it in Sonny's outstretched one.

"I've got him," Sonny assured her.

"Grandma," Will repeated, this time pleading with her.

"You'll be fine, Will," Marlena told him before turning on her heels and leaving the coffee house without another word.

After a moment of silence, Will pulled his hand away from Sonny's arm and bitterly said, "This is not playing fair."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see you," Sonny explained. "And you wouldn't let me in your house, so this was the only thing I could think of. I was lucky your grandmother was willing to help me."

"She's a traitor, and I am never speaking to her again."

On to Step Three. "I've been keeping a table open in the corner. Talk to me, Will?"

Will hauled in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I don't guess I have a choice since Grandma ditched me."

"I'll take it," Sonny said. "Now, how does this work…?" He touched the back of Will's hand.

With obvious reluctance, Will lifted his left hand. "Give me your elbow."

Sonny quickly placed his elbow in Will's waiting hand.

"You walk, I'll follow," Will directed.

Sonny walked over to the table he'd been shooing people away from for the last half-hour. Once there, he placed Will's hand on one of the chairs. He waited until Will had seated himself before following suit.

Gemma appeared at that moment with two cups of coffee, just as planned. "Hi Will," she greeted brightly. "I brought over your usual. For you, too, boss." She placed the cups down at the table and departed as surreptitiously as she had arrived.

Sonny's heart clenched as he watched Will gingerly reach out to find his cup and take a sip.

"You look good," Sonny commented as Will put his drink down.

Will did look good. At least to Sonny. He looked a little pale, maybe a little thinner, but his blond hair was tousled in that way Sonny loved, and he was still extraordinarily handsome. His eyes were the only disconcerting thing. They were still the same brilliant blue, but now instead of his gaze meeting Sonny's, his eyes were unseeing, not quite focused on anything.

Will shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Your grandma said you're doing well," Sonny pressed on.

Will shrugged again.

"I miss you." Sonny reached a hand out to cover Will's. When Will began to pull his hand away, Sonny held on tight. "Let me in, Will. Let me be there for you."

This time, Will shook his head, though he relaxed his hand in Sonny's grip. "I can't do that to you, Sonny. I can't saddle you with this."

"What if I don't think of it as being saddled with anything?"

Will did pull his hand away then. "I'm blind, Sonny. Did you miss that part? I can't see anymore."

Sonny hadn't thought his heart could break more, but it turned out he was wrong. "I know. But it doesn't change anything, Will. I still love you."

Will's lips twisted derisively. "Why? Why would you? I don't get it. If I listed all the things I can't do anymore, we'd be here all day."

"First of all, I happen to think the list of things you can still do is much longer," Sonny told him. "Second of all, you're still you, whether or not you can see. And I've never stopped loving you. Not from the moment I met you until now."

Sonny could almost visibly see the wall Will had erected around himself begin to crumble, so he continued, "It's really been killing me that you told me I couldn't come see you. I finally couldn't stand it anymore. So I called your grandmother and begged her to help me."

Will sat silently for a long moment, processing what Sonny had said. Slowly, then, he asked, "So, what now?"

"Now, hopefully, you can let me help you through this." Sonny tentatively reached out for Will's hand again, in lieu of eye contact.

Will didn't pull away this time. Instead, he hauled in a deep breath, exhaling it in shudders. Then he leaned over to plant his face in Sonny's upper arm. Sonny placed a kiss on the top of Will's head. "I'm here, Will. Always."

"This sucks, Sonny," Will mumbled into Sonny's arm. "It sucks so much."

"I can't even imagine."

Will lifted his head enough that Sonny could see his face. "I'm never going to see again."

Sonny reached up a hand to wrap gently around the back of Will's neck. "I know."

Tears trickled from the corners of Will's eyes. "I don't know if I can do this."

Sonny used a thumb to wipe the tears away. "You can. You're stronger than you think, and you have so many people who are here to help you, starting with me."

Will was silent for a moment before he sighed deeply.

"What?"

"I guess I'm going to have to forgive my grandmother."

Sonny smiled. "Yeah?"

Will nodded, then pulled away from Sonny just enough to allow himself enough space to reach his hands up to cup Sonny's face. He drew Sonny in close and they shared the first kiss they had had since before Will had been injured. It was sweeter than any kiss Sonny had ever known.

When they parted for breath, Will whispered, "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too."

End (14 April 2013)


End file.
